


Sweeter than Sweets

by Heiipi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiipi/pseuds/Heiipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re sweeter than sweets, Muro-chin!’ Atsushi says with a childish voice, making my heart skip a beat. Really, this guy makes my heart pounder for the stupidest reasons!<br/>‘Now… we should really study’, I whisper in his ear, my cheeks feeling hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Sweets

It is a bright sunny Saturday morning, one of those where you’d rather play basketball outside instead of being confined in a bedroom. Sadly, Atsushi is having an English exam on Monday and I promised to help him; not that I mind spending time with him; the problem is that he doesn’t seem to want my help – or any help at all, for all that matters.

‘Hey, hey, Muro-chin, can’t we just give up and laydown?’ Atsushi pleads, dropping his pencil and staring at me with bright hopeful eyes. God, he’s such a child!

‘No one’s giving up, stay focused!’ I grab the top of his head and force him to face the books once more.

‘You’re no fun’, he whines, resting his bored head in his hand. With dull eyes, he then manages to read – or at least I think he is reading – a small text while refraining from complaining for a whole minute, which is truly a record!

‘Is there any words you don’t understand?’ I inquire when he looks away from the text and starts to stretch his limbs.

‘No… I know everything.’

‘Your lies are worse than your English’, I point out. I know I should be mad at him, but his boredom and sleepy eyes are just too adorable.

‘Okay, you caught me - I didn’t understand a thing; but you see – it’s really hard to study when you’re here’, he admits, running a hand through my hair. He’s always so gentle! I know he’s big and sloppy and clumsy… but when he touches me he is always so tender and caring. ‘You’re distracting.’

I smile, leaning my head in his hand. Suddenly, I have a wonderful idea! How come I’m only thinking about this now? Standing up, I grab my backpack and dig my hand into it, looking for that small square package I bought on my way here.

‘Whatchu doing, Muro-chin?’ Atsushi asks, beaming.

‘I think you need an incentive. Something that will encourage you studying!’ Atsushi’s smile grows into a pleased grin, and his eyes seem to sparkle. Finally, I find what I was looking for! ‘Sweets!’ I announce, opening the small package. Walking towards the desk, I display the gummy-bears in Atsushi’s textbook, in the end of each paragraph. ‘If you make it to the end of each paragraph while readying properly and knowing all the words, you get to eat the gummy-bear!’

‘Oh… the gummy-bear’, Atsuki mumbles, glancing at the sweets in his book… and is it me or does he looks disappointed?!

Disappointed or not – I mean, there’s no way that gummy-bears would disappoint a sweet-tooth like Atsushi, right? What could he want more than this? -, our study session goes on _really_ slowly, but rather productively, with Atsushi sometimes cheating and eating the sweets ahead of time, which earns him a slap in the back of his head.

‘C’mon, Muro-chin, don’t be cruel!’ He whines, rubbing his head while eating a stolen red gummy-bear. Did I mention Atsushi is pretty cute when he’s like this? ‘ _You’re eating as well!_ ’

I take the lollypop from my mouth and, all importantly, I answer:

‘I’m the teacher, I do what I want.’

‘Meany!’ He cries, and while I’m distracted contemplating him with dreamy eyes, he snatches the lollypop from my hand.

‘Hey, c’mon! That’s cheating’, but before I manage to say something else, Atsushi takes my lollypop into his mouth. ‘Atsushi, that’s gross’, I hiss.

‘No, it’s not’, Atsushi argues, ‘because it belongs to Muro-chin.’

Embarrassed, I look away from Atsushi, who licks the lollypop with pleasure.

‘Don’t say… I mean, that’s embarrassing!’, I exclaim, struggling to keep a normal and composed tone.

Playing deaf, Atsushi continues, leaning forward to me:

‘When you said I’d be getting a motivation, I thought that motivation would be you.’

‘ _M-Me_?!’ He is now so close that all I have to do to be heard is whisper.

‘Yeah… A _kiss_ , right?’ He says in English. ‘ _A kiss from you_ ’, he continues, his hand slowly caressing the back of my neck.

His other hand moves up to my shoulder, putting a warm pressure over it, and Atsushi pulls me into his embrace… and then into his lips. His soft hot lips, and his warm and sweetened tongue. Dragged into the moment, I put my hand in the back of Atsushi’s head, slightly pulling his purple hair. I can fell his huge body against mine, and I only break the kiss when I feel my own body trembling, desperate for air.

‘You’re sweeter than sweets, Muro-chin!’ Atsushi says with a childish voice, making my heart skip a beat. Really, this guy makes my heart pounder for the stupidest reasons!

‘Now… we should really study’, I whisper in his ear, my cheeks feeling hot.

‘Okay’, he agrees, ‘but only if we replace the gummy-bears with kisses.’

‘Yeah, okay… Whatever’, I add, blushing, trying not to sound too eager.

And all our morning is spend like this - between English and kisses - and, against all the odds, this method produces a good improvement to Atsushi’s skills and motivation. I guess we’re like this – we beat all the odds… together.

‘ _I really like you, Muro-chin_ ’, Atsushi says in English, struggling a bit.

Laughing, I lean into his lips and I plant there a small peck.

‘ _I like you too._ And I know you’ll do great in the exam next Monday!’

 

And then Monday arrives. In the morning, I send Atsushi a good luck message, to which he only replies by night. It read:

 

_Muro-chin, I failed and I’ll have to take the exam again next week! :D_

_Maybe I’ll need more than a few kisses and sweets to be motivated *w*_

_See you tomorrow at your place for another study session xx_


End file.
